totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Ursaring
Ursaring is a Normal pokemon introduced in Generation II. It evolves from Teddiursa at level 30. Misdreavous525 Ursaring evolved from Teddiursa at episode 8 of TPWT/TM in Brazil after his alliance, Onix, Weavile, Hitmontop, and Ambipom gave him some rare candies. Post his evolution, he strived to be more independent from his mother, Lapras, which upset her. Ursaring's best friend is Onix, and he even sang don't trust a hoe with him as an immunity song once. Due to the team switch of Episode 21, Ursaring became the Team Captain of Team Shaymin, which made him happy because this time, his girlfriend Girafarig and his alliance of Ambipom, Weavile, Steelix, and Hitmontop were all on his team (previously, Steelix was the only one on the same team as him). Ursaring got a son, Teddifarig, and despite his Team losing 3 challenges in a row in Mexico, Alaska, and Greece, Ursaring wasn't a target. Ursaring played a part in the sabotage of Espeon and Umbreon in Episode 25 (Kenya), and despite Luxray thinking Ursaring should get voted off for being strong, Ursaring was one of the 25 contestants to survive Episode 27's loser twist due to his popularity. In Episode 29 in California, unknowingly to Ursaring, Steelix was blindsided for being a threat, which made Ursaring angry at Ambipom, Weavile, and Hitmontop (the later he became friends with once again as of episode 31 in Florida), and Ursaring was gunning for Ambipom and Weavile until Weavile was voted off in episode 32 in Oklahoma. From there, Ursaring rebuilt is alliance with Ambipom and found allies in Gallade and Rampardos, along with becoming bigger enemies with Lopunny as of Episode 34 in Martinique. Ursaring's alliance was going well, even getting alliance mates out of Wigglytuff, Vespiquen, and Sudowoodo as the game progressed, but then his alliance got into trouble following Wigglytuff's Episode 41 elimination in New Zealand and Ambipom's Episode 42 elimination in Canada. Purugly targeted Gallade for being the smartest good guy left, but instead, Ursaring fell into Purugly's trap in the North Pole (Episode 43), and Ursaring was voted off for being a physical threat. Ursaring placed 13th, outranking his alliance of Mesprit, Girafarig, Ambipom, Weavile, Steelix, and Hitmontop. Another result of Ursaring's poularity, Ursaring returned to Total Pokemon Live, unlike his girlfriend Girafarig. Ursaring was put on Team Nidoqueen, and despite the ridiculous fact that competitors were looking out for threats as early as Episode 9, Ursaring was not a target, even though Lopunny and Hitmonlee are on the same team as him. Ursaring's first major move gameplay wise was Episode 14 when Lopunny and Hitmonlee convinced Ursaring that Clefable and Kokormori sabotaged their own team on purpose to get Lopunny out, and since Ursaring was TC, he put Clefable and Kokoromori up for elimination and Ursaring voted Kokoromori off. As of Episode 17, Ursaring still has a chance to win season 4. Friends: Girafirig, Steelix, Ambipom, Hitmontop, Lapras, Bellossom, Vaporeon, Frosslass, Gallade, Drapion, Rampardos, Wigglytuff, Vespiquen, Sudowoodo. Enemies: Purugly, Espeon, Umbreon, Lopunny, Weavlie. Based on: Mars Guo (Podracing). Vaporterra Ursaring evolved from Teddiursa during the middle of season 1. Ursaring ditched his alliance with Rapidash to allign with Froslass and Kirlia, but on Episode 18, Rapidash wanted revenge so she blindsided Ursaring. In the TPI special, Ursaring and Linoone were seen hanging out and they shunned Rapidash. Once again Rapidash seeked revenge, so she made a trap to prevent Ursaring for being on next season, which worked thanks to Ursaring saving Linoone from the same trap. Ursaring failed to qualify for Total Pokemon Island. Category:Misdreavous525 Characters